


Personnel Issues

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshal Stacker Pentecost's phone rings. "I'm sorry, Herc. I have to answer this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personnel Issues

Marshal Stacker Pentecost's phone rings. "I'm sorry, Herc. I have to answer this."

Herc smiles and says "A Marshal is never off duty."

"Pentecost. Yes. Yes, Chief. Calm down. What did he do? Did he set it on fire? What was damaged? What did he do? Where is it now? You're not the one who does the hiring and firing around here. Calm down. He probably didn't know it was so heat-sensitive. No. Yes. He's the one writing the textbook on these matters. Unexpected reactions are bound to happen. Yes. May I remind you that I am in charge of personnel decisions? Yes. Thank you, Chief." Pentecost sighs deeply and rubs his temples.

"Geiszler?"

"Geiszler."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very close paraphrase of an actual conversation my partner and I heard in a bar. Since the speaker was on a cellphone, we only heard one side, which was pretty funny.
> 
> Recommended listing: [The Replacements, _Sorry Ma, Forgot to Take Out the Trash! _, Track 2, "Careless"__](http://youtu.be/OiIoc0fC2VI)


End file.
